Merry Christmas Batty
by Batsy122
Summary: It was Christmas Eve, and Joker wasn't about to spend it alone... A Christmas Present from me to you, enjoy x3


Merry Christmas everyone~

A Present from me to you x3

-Christmas 2008-

--------------------

Joker giggled madly with glee as he hurried up a flight of stairs, heading towards the upper level of Wayne Enterprises, towards Bruce Wayne's penthouse. It was Christmas Eve, and Joker wasn't about to spend it alone. He braced himself against the door heading out towards the ballroom Bruce was holding the annual Christmas party in. So many people, it would be hard plucking Bruce out of the crowd without anyone noticing. Hell, it would be hard to even get in without anyone recognizing the clown's face. But he was dead-set on having Batman alone for his Christmas Eve, he'd do anything to get him now. He's be stupid to think Batboy wasn't expecting to happen. On such an important night, with all the little families warm in their homes sipping hot coco and waiting for the notorious Santa Claus. The thought alone made him want to retch, it was all simply too sweet and storybook like.

The Clown Prince gently shoved open the door to the furthest back area of the ballroom. No one had noticed him yet, that was good. He scanned the massive room for any sign of Mr. Wayne, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. Not too soon after, he spotted his prey. Keeping a sly eye on him as he danced closer to the philanthropist, Joker ducked and crawled under tables and around statues to keep from being seen. The only person he wanted to see him was right in his grasp, but he didn't want to spoil the plan just yet. With so much excitement bubbling through his little body, he couldn't suppress the ridiculous grin plastered to his face. It was all just too much fun! As he hid underneath a shiny white tablecloth, Joker watched intently as his prey left a few flimsy-dressed women alone in the crowd. For a billionaire, he certainly didn't enjoy those little parties of his. Joker could feel the stampede of his heart race faster with each step Bruce took away from the enormous crowd. Just a few more and he would be out of view for watchful eyes. Joker took one last glance around the crowd, making sure Bruce's Jeeves wasn't playing mommy dearest for him. Luckily, he was nowhere to be seen. Joker's body shivered with bottled in laughter. Three steps...Two steps...One more...

Joker dove from under the table, luckily not catching on anything, and tackled Bruce. He held fast to his captive's mouth and wrists, careful not to let anyone notice just what was going on back there. Tripping over himself and the struggling Mr. Wayne, Joker quickly shoved him out of the ballroom and towards the other side of the building's stairwell. Tiny giggles erupted from his lithe frame as he dropped Bruce next to the door of the stairs. He was fighting hard to keep from laughing out loud.

As soon as he hit the floor, Bruce shot back up to his feet and had the Joker by the collar of his shirt. Bruce wasn't quite as confused as he was seething. Of all days to be a nuisance, the clown had to pick tonight. Bruce growled and shoved Joker into the nearest wall.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing, Joker?" he snarled, trying to keep his voice down but assertive.

"Oh Battykins, aren't you excited to see me?" he grinned, still trying to keep the fit of giggles down.

Bruce pushed harder against the clown's chest, subconsciously hoping he would break something.

"_I'll never be happy to see you, Joker._" he muttered.

Joker put on his best hurt face, his hands wrapped lightly around Bruce's hand in a twisted sort of reassuring way.

"But Batsy, tomorrow's Christmas and we haven't even kissed under the mistletoe yet~" he said as charming as he could manage without bursting into a fit of laughter.

Bruce's eyes went slightly wide at that comment, not quite sure what to reply with. Even so, he let go of the Joker's shirt, convinced the clown wasn't there to harm anyone for once.

Joker let out a small relieved sigh as he fixed his shirt. While Bruce turned his back to him, trying to recollect himself to return to the party, Joker wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist. Bruce inhaled sharply and immediately had his hands on Joker's, ready to break one if needed.

"What do you want Joker?" Bruce sighed, wanting nothing more than to call and get Joker back in his cell.

Joker chuckled sweetly before coming around to face Bruce, his hands still in the other's grasp. He neared Bruce's face, his own only mere centimeters away.

"_Baby, all I want for Christmas is....you~_" he purred softly, his lips barely grazing Bruce's.

Bruce caught himself holding his breath when the smaller man came closer. His answer wasn't too surprising, but was unexpected to say the least.

"And how exactly do you want that Joker?" Bruce whispered back, careful not to egg the other on too much.

Joker giggled, his cheshire grin returning to his features, although not as creepy as usual. He closed the space between him and Bruce, pressing their chests together and clasping his hands tighter around Bruce's.

"Kiss me under the mistletoe Brucie." he smiled widely as he nudged Bruce towards the mistletoe hanging over the entrance back into the ballroom. His mind thought a quick second, how convenient for the plant to be there, he hadn't expected it to be, but the thought raced away as fast as it came.

Bruce sighed internally, the Joker was like a child. Maybe if he did what he asked, the clown would willingly be taken back. The philanthropist stepped slowly towards the small bushel of mistletoe hanging above the door by a velvety red ribbon, Joker's feet shuffling obediently with his. Once they were directly under the hanging plant, Bruce released one of Joker's hands and wrapped his own around the clown's waist, pulling him to his chest. It made his heart skip a beat as he thought about what he was doing. So wrong, but for some unknown reason it felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

"Brucie..." Joker sighed, not quite believing what was happening. He clung to Bruce like he was his airflow, anticipating what was coming so much it hurt.

Bruce leaned in, lingering just a moment over Joker's painted lips before connecting with the other man's in a surprisingly sweet kiss. Joker's tiny gasp made his spine tingle. His own mind went blank, stuck in a daze until they separated.

Joker held his position, not yet wanting to let go of the taller man. His eyes fluttered momentarily as Bruce gently released him, leaving a cold spot where the air rushed in to fill the area Bruce held. His hands didn't seem to want to leave the other man's body as they rested on the lapels of his suit coat.

"Merry Christmas, Joker." Bruce smirked slyly, clearly enjoying Joker's silence and awe, "Now run if you want, but I'm calling Arkham and the GPD. You will be put back in your cage by the end of tonight."

Joker grinned, seemingly more to himself then Bruce. Electric green eyes glanced up into Bruce's ice blue ones, his own sparkling with glee and mischief. The clown tightened his grip on Bruce's lapels and pulled him down into one last kiss, smearing a bit of the red greasepaint on Bruce's cheek. He grinned widely against Bruce's lips.

"Merry Christmas Battykins~" he giggled, releasing Bruce's coat and making a dash for the stairwell.

Bruce watched in awe as Joker flew down the stairs, his fingers on his cheek, hovering over the paint left behind. He chuckled and pulled his cell phone from the inside pocket of his coat. Dialing 9-1-1, he held the phone to his ear.

"I'd like to make a report of a criminal sighting," he said gently, "Yes. The Joker, Wayne Enterprises...Thank you."

Joker sped as fast as he could to the bottom of the stairs, fleeing more than fifteen floors. As he reached the bottom, he held his back to the wall, panting heavily. A sated grin pasted to his lips, his eyes slid shut.

"_A Merry Christmas indeed~_" he giggled.


End file.
